Mail Call
by InsideOutlaw
Summary: A letter from home has one of the gang looking to Kid and Heyes for help.


Mail was a scarce commodity in Devil's Hole. Wanted men couldn't risk exposing themselves to capture just for word from home. So it was a surprise to the whole gang when Luke Kenneter got a letter from home.

The Devil's Hole gang had been hoo-rahing in the town of Belton. The folks in Belton knew damn well who the boys were, but they made so much money from having their town available to the outlaws that they were never tempted to interfere with the fun. Matter of fact, they were downright protective of their frequent guests. Belton was a dry, dusty little dung hole of a town, population only 45 or so, but it had something special going for it. It had the only full service saloon (and whorehouse upstairs) for 75 miles in any direction. Now that meant two things: there weren't a lot of tourists and, when there were, they paid well for the services.

The Devil's Hole gang accounted for a large part of the town's yearly income. They used Belton to provision, send and receive mail, had their horses shod there, spent liberally during visits, and in return they lent their names as protectors of the town. All in all, it was a satisfying arrangement for everyone.

So it happened, during this last visit, the postmaster had come into the saloon calling out Luke's name. When Luke stood up, wizened old Mr. Jakes walked over and said, "Got a letter for you, boy. Marked General Delivery," and handed over the mail.

Luke was excited and so were the rest of the boys. They all thirsted for news of home even if it wasn't their home. All of the gang members gathered around; all except Heyes and the Kid. They watched from the corner table facing the door. Being orphans and each other's only kin, they had lost all enthusiasm when Luke had yelled out, "It's from home!" Instead, they sat quietly sipping their beers.

It was obvious pretty quickly that the news wasn't good. Luke looked up, around at his friends, and announced, "The bank's taking our farm! That lowlife banker promised my Ma that he'd give her until the fall crop came in and now he's welching on it." Crumpling the letter and stuffing it in his pocket, Luke walked over to his two gang leaders' table.

"I gotta go home, Heyes. My Ma needs me. I've been sending her money here and there, but it ain't enough. The bank's calling in her loan. I'm gonna shoot that ugly, sonava…" said Luke.

Heyes harshly interrupted him, "What good's that going to do? They'll just hang you for murder and then where will your Ma be?"

Luke looked crestfallen.

Kid looked over at his partner, shook his head, and then up at Luke. "Sounds like you need a better plan, Luke. Heyes, don't you think he needs a better plan?" he said.

Luke watched Heyes hopefully.

Heyes looked at Kid sharply, and then he slowly smiled. "Yes, I do." The Kid had pulled him in very neatly. Seizing hold of the problem, he jumped up and started pacing back and forth the length of the saloon.

"You can't just show up in town and start threatening people, Luke. Waving your gun around isn't going to do any good. You're a wanted man and you'll just get yourself caught. Even if you didn't, the minute you left town that banker would be pounding on your Ma's door in no time." You could almost see the ideas flitting in and out of the dark-haired outlaw's head as he strode around the room. Multiple eyes swung back and forth following his pacing.

"What we need is a plan that will take care of this once and for all. Let me chew on this a while, Boys," said Heyes as he stopped suddenly and sat down picking up his beer.

"It'd mean a lot to me, Heyes, if'n you could help. My Ma's worked hard all her life, and she sure don't deserve this!" said Luke beaming.

"You're right, Luke, she doesn't. Just give Kid and me some time to work on it," replied Heyes.

Luke and the boys grinned; pleased to know their leaders' would help. Satisfied they quickly turned their attention back to the bar, their drinks, and the saloon gals; leaving the problem in more capable hands.

Kid grinned at Heyes.

"Real funny, Kid. Did you really think I didn't know what you were doing?" asked Heyes.

"Nope. But you went for it anyway, Heyes," said Kid with a smile.

Heyes grinned back.

Two weeks later, a trail worn trio rode into Kitchers Falls. Luke had dyed his blond hair black and wore a bushy horsetail mustache in an effort to disguise himself from anyone who might recognize the child in a grown man's face. It had been eight years since Luke had left this town, but they weren't taking any chances on him being recognized. The three riders split up, and Luke rode out to his Ma's after promising to lay low until his leaders came for him.

There was no law in Kitchers Falls and the closest sheriff was 20 miles away in Buford. The town boasted a small saloon, though, and poker was played nightly. Heyes and Kid registered at the hotel that evening as Mr. Dorfman and Mr. Minton and asked for baths to be sent up. They would check out the saloon later.

The next day, Heyes and Kid rode out to meet Luke's family. The Kenneter place was in a hilly area just north of town. The landscape was grassy and there was water from a big creek than ran along the fence line. The fences were old but had been kept mended. The small house was whitewashed and the garden adjacent was weeded and well kept. There was a planted corn field behind the house that looked to cover more than a few acres. Behind the house the creek took a turn and cut through the center of the cornfield making irrigating an easy chore. It was a nice spread and the boys were impressed as they rode into the yard. They'd never forgotten how hard their own parents had worked to make a go of their own places and they could see that Luke's Ma was trying hard.

As they pulled their horses up to a rail outside the corral, the front door of the house flew open and Luke stepped out. He called over his shoulder, "Ma, Bart, Annie, they're here!"

Luke came across the yard and on his heels was a boy of about 12 years and a gal a mite older. Both fair like their brother.

"Heyes, Kid, I'd like you to meet my family. This here's my sister, Annie. Ain't she a pretty little thing? And this fine young man is my brother, Bart. He's the man of the family; takes real good care of my ladies," said Luke proudly. His brother and sister looked up at him adoringly; obviously pleased to have him home.

"Luke, you bring your friends on in for some lemonade. Don't keep them out in the sun a minute longer, do you hear?" called Mrs. Kenneter as she stepped out onto the porch. "Bart! You and Annie take those horses and give them a good rubdown and some feed." She turned and went back into the house as the kids scrambled to follow her instructions.

With a grin to his leaders, Luke proudly led the way into his home.

Luke's Ma had cooked up a fine lunch. There was smoked venison, some fresh baked bread, and a tasty cherry pie to boot. Kid tucked right in. He continued to eat long after the rest of them were full. Annie and Bart watched him eat with an awed expression on their faces.

Heyes laughed at their amazement, and said, "Don't worry, kids, he'll have to come up for air soon."

Kid shot his partner a look. Embarrassed, he put his fork down and wiped a napkin across his mouth. "Thank you, Mrs. Kenneter. It's been far too long since we've had such good home cooking."

Pleased by his fine manners, Mrs. Kenneter said, "You boys are welcomed any time. I can't ever thank you enough for what you've already done for us. I was worried so about Luke. He was always getting himself in trouble as a kid. Darn foolish he was and I was sure he'd be dead before he was twenty. You boys taking him on was the best thing that could've happen. I see that now. He's grown into a good man and, while I wish he wasn't thieving, I know he's looking out for his kin. He sends me money, you know. He's the one that's kept us going. You do know that his Pa was in the same business as you boys? Right successful he was.

Kid choked a bit on his lemonade. Heyes laughed heartily while patting his partner's back, "No, we didn't know that, ma'am."

"Well, he was 'til they hung him in '69," she finished.

Heyes winced at that. Clearing his throat, he nodded to Luke and said, "Ma'am, we'd be pleased to help you out of your present predicament."

The next day, Heyes strode into the bank wearing his best suit and demanded to see president.

Rufus Crawford ushered Heyes into his small office and shut the door.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, Michael Dorfman, Esquire," said Heyes, extending his hand.

"Esquire?" said Mr. Crawford, surprised but accepting the handshake. Who would've expected that poor widow woman would be able to afford a lawyer? With a gesture, Crawford indicated a hard backed chair to Heyes and he circled around his own desk to be seated in his cushioned chair facing his guest.

Rufus was a well-fed man who wore a very self-satisfied expression. Heyes disliked him immediately.

"Yes, I am legal counsel representing the interests of Mrs. Sophia Kenneter," said Heyes settling into the uncomfortable chair and crossing his legs. He leaned back and exuded a casual air that he was not feeling.

"Legal counsel?" said Crawford.

"Yes. I wish to discuss your reneging on your verbal contract with her regarding the payment of her mortgage," said Heyes more aggressively.

"Verbal contract?" said the banker.

Hmmm, not the sharpest knife in the drawer, thought Heyes. "Yes. She has advised me that you had assured her that she would have until the fall harvest to execute her responsibilities. Why, Sir, are you backing out of your agreement?" demanded Heyes.

This brought Mr. Crawford out of his stupor. "My good sir, I am afraid your client has misinformed you. There is no such agreement. If you have examined the mortgage you must've seen that the note is payable upon demand," said Crawford. "It is within my rights to demand it now."

"Really? You sincerely feel that it is in this bank's best interest to pursue putting a hard working widow and her children off their family land?" said Heyes sarcastically.

"Sir. You know as well as I do, that mortgage is enforceable and it is due now!" said the banker firmly. "I suggest you stop wasting your client's money fighting the inevitable. You will be much better off helping your client through the foreclosure proceedings," the banker was startled at the change he saw happening in his visitor's demeanor. He no longer appeared the genteel professional; no, he seemed…..well, threatening. "Now look here, young man, this bank would soon be out of business if we allowed every property owner to fall into arrears without consequences. Why, we are in a depression, Sir; there will be casualties from time to time."

"Yes, there will be casualties," Heyes stated as he came to his feet. "I can see that this is a waste of my client's valuable time." Turning abruptly, he pulled open the door and showed himself out.

Mr. Crawford stared at Heyes's retreating back, an unsettled feeling forming in his chest.

Heyes fumed all the way back to the hotel. Entering the room, he threw his hat down on the bed and, scowling, turned to face his partner.

"He's an oily little weasel, Kid. He knows he has the upper hand and he practically dared me to take him to court" growled Heyes. "He was so smug it was all I could do not to wipe that smirk off his face."

"So, what are you planning to do, Heyes?" asked Kid. "Do you have a plan B?"

"Of course I do. I'm going to pay him," said Heyes to a stunned Kid.

"With our money?" asked Kid.

"Sort of," was the reply.

Two days later, Heyes returned to the bank with Sophia Kenneter. Rufus Crawford was surprised to see the young lawyer and his client, having been sure he'd seen the last of the frightening man. He greeted Mrs. Kenneter and Dorfman and led them to his office. Showing her to a chair, he returned to the safety of his desk and kept a wary eye on the lawyer who hovered close to his client.

"Well, my dear, what can I do for you? I hope we will not be arguing over the mortgage. I can assure you the bank's position has not….," he began only to be interrupted by Heyes reaching into his suit coat. For a bad moment Crawford faltered thinking he was about to be shot in his cushy chair.

Instead of a gun, Heyes pulled out a wad of bills and tossed them onto the desk. "There's a thousand dollars. That will cover the arrears on the property. We will be back with the remainder of the monies owed. We expect you to have the papers drawn up signing over the property and ready for Mrs. Kenneter's signature by noon Friday."

Alarmed now, the banker stammered, "You're paying off the mortgage?"

Heyes said, "Mrs. Kenneter no longer wishes to do business with you, Sir." He offered Sophia his hand and led her from the bank.

This time Crawford took immediate action and, grabbing his hat, rushed out of the bank and up the street to the telegraph office.

Kid watched him from a recessed doorway down the street.

"I just don't understand what's gotten into that man! Why did he call the loan in now? We have done business together for years and he's always been willing to work with me. He even came out to the ranch a few months ago with another fellow. Those two spent hours poking around my cornfield and tramplin' my feed. Rufus said the bank was re-valuing the land so I could borrow more on it if need be. Now he wants the loan paid off." said Sophia as Heyes helped her up onto the wagon.

"Did the other fellow have a name?" asked Heyes.

"Dagget, Doggett, something like that," said Sophia.

"Sophia, do you think you can see yourself home? I think I'd like to nose around a bit and see if I can find out why your friendly banker isn't so friendly anymore," replied Heyes untying his horse from the back of the wagon.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. You take care now, you hear?" she said as she slapped the reins and sent the horses off.

Heyes grinned and waved her off. After he watched her heading out of town, he turned and nodded to where he knew Kid was watching. His partner emerged from the shadows and casually made his way to the saloon. After tying off his horse to the hitching rail and loosening the cinch, Heyes entered the saloon and went to the bar where the Kid waited.

"How'd it go?" asked Kid standing with one hip to the bar and a beer in hand. He caught the bartender's eye and casually tapped the bar top signaling for another beer.

"You should've seen the look on that varmint's face when I said we'd have the money by noon Friday. He's up to something. I don't know what, but I plan to find out," said Heyes. The bartender placed a foamy beer mug in front of him. Heyes took a long, thirsty sip.

"Yep. He's up to something all right and he has help. He couldn't wait to scurry off to the telegraph office after you two left the bank," said Kid.

"Hmm," was the reply.

"You plan on paying up?" said Kid.

"Only long enough to get the mortgage signed," said Heyes with a sly grin. "Kid, see what you can find out about someone named Dagget or Doggett. He was with our banker out at the ranch a couple of months ago. I'm going to take a closer look at the outside of that bank. I'll see you back at the hotel," said Heyes.

That evening, Kid reported to Heyes that the word around town was that Doggett was a consultant brought in from Denver to do some work for Mr. Crawford. He had been seen in Crawford's company several times over the past weeks and the two had visited several other ranches near Sophia's on the pretext that they were re-valuing them for the bank.

"Denver, huh? First thing tomorrow, I'll send a telegram to Sy. He can run Mr. Doggett to ground for us," said Heyes. Sy was "Silent" Sam Sloane, a former Devil's Hole gang member from a few years back. As was so often the case, he had decided to leave the outlaw trail to try to go straight. Well, almost straight. Sy now had a middle management position with the Denver Rio Grande railroad. The information he frequently passed along to Heyes had led to some very profitable robberies.

One of the things that made Heyes such a successful outlaw leader was that he had established and now carefully maintained a network of spies and informants throughout the West. Often, these people were former gang members who'd tired of the life or keen-witted saloon girls looking for a better one. Just as often they were clerks or salespeople hoping to supplement their incomes. Heyes paid his people well through a trusted third party, Soapy Saunders. Soapy ran several legit businesses in Denver; so it was a simple thing for him to have a few more folks on the payroll and Heyes paid him cash to do it. It was costly enough to support the gang and keep Devil's Hole well supplied. Heyes's dependents required a steady income stream to keep the outflow of information forthcoming. Times like this, though, it was all worth the price. Heyes was a planner and he knew that information was power.

It was well after midnight that night when the two partners jimmied the window open on the bank's alleyway. Kid shook his head when he saw that there weren't even any bars on the window. "Can you believe it, Heyes? It's like they're asking to be robbed."

The two slithered through the window and into the lobby. Heyes crept to the safe and lit a shielded candle while Kid kept watch. It didn't take long. The safe was an old model and Heyes had it open in no time. There were neat stacks of bills for the taking. "Psst, Kid. There must be forty grand in here! Where'd a crook like Crawford get that kind of money? There can't be that much money in this whole town," said Heyes. Reaching in, he took only a few small bundles and tucked them into his jacket pocket. Softly closing the door, Heyes spun the dial and rose to leave. Kid silently followed behind.

The next morning, the head teller counted the money in the safe and came up short almost $12,000. Hastily counting and recounting, he broke out in a sweat. This wasn't good. He'd come up short before and he suspected that Crawford was dipping into the bank's funds occasionally. He'd never said a word in the past because he, too, had dipped into the depositor's money once or twice to cover some foolish errors in judgment. He loved poker, but it didn't love him. As a matter of fact, he'd lost big just last night to that lawyer fella working for the Kenneters. He had a bit too much to drink and had boasted about his deep pockets. Unfortunately, he'd had to pay out the last of his cash from his decidedly shallow pockets and had been planning on supplementing his funds this morning. Knowing that Crawford was too lazy to double check his count, the clerk said nothing, stuffed a $1,000 bundle into his pocket and recorded the cash on hand as though the $13,000 was still there.

Sophia sent the children to bed early that night; she, Luke and Kid listened carefully while Heyes laid out the plan to them and she laughed delightedly. "My Ben would be so proud of Luke riding with you two. He never was as big time as you boys, but he sure had enough larceny in his soul to be," she said. "Sad, though. He tried to put that life behind him when we got hitched. Said it was no way to raise our young'uns and I agreed. He tried so hard to be honest. Did any kind of awful job he could get, but there never was much. It wore him down. We scrabbled along for years. Luke came along and it just about broke poor Ben's heart to hear his boy squalling from hunger every night. Then we got lucky and he won some good money in a poker game. We bought this land the next day before the money slipped through our fingers. Him and me built our house together. We worked in the fields during the day and on the house at night. It was hard, but it was a good life. Soon, little Bart and Annie came along and we were happy." Sophia grew silent remembering.

Kid and Heyes were quiet for a moment, thinking about their own lives and their lack of a future. They'd never set out to become outlaws, just kind of drifted into it as a way to stay fed. There wasn't much else for two scrawny kids living on their own to do after the war ended. There were just too many grown men out of work and willing to do anything for money. Heyes looked over at Sophia and gently asked, "What did they get him for?"

She snorted and said, "Stealing a horse!"

"Why would he steal a horse?" Heyes asked.

"He weren't stealing it; he was borrowing it for a bit. Ours had gone lame just as it was time to get the crops in," said Sophia. "Our neighbors had a couple of nags they'd retired and put out in that pasture you can see from our back window. Ben and me watched them a good long while and nobody ever checked on them. We figured we could borrow one for a day or so and get it back before anyone was the wiser."

"What happened?" asked Heyes.

"The darn neighbor kids decided to go for a ride. Set up an awful fuss when they found old Betsy gone. The hand and Mr. Clarkson were pretty pissed off when they caught Ben leading her down the road. They never liked us much. Said we was trash. Guess they figured they'd clean up the neighborhood a bit. Strung poor Ben up right there and put a sign around his neck that said horse thief. My poor Luke went looking for Ben that night and he found him. It was a harsh lesson for the boy. Weren't long after that he started acting up." she said.

Heyes swallowed hard and couldn't help reaching for his own neck. Kid paused from cleaning his gun and looked at Luke.

"Something like that can be awful hard on a young boy," Kid said grimly.

Heyes and Sophia left bright and early the next morning to be sure to make their appointment at the bank. Sophia carried a small satchel that she kept close to her feet while Heyes handled the team. She chattered excitedly, thrilled to have her problems nearing an end.

The road to town followed the creek that bordered the farm. It wound its way through the grassy meadowlands and into a dense forest. The road narrowed considerably as the trees closed in on either side and branches overhung the track. Heyes paid close attention to the horses along this stretch and did not see the riders emerge from the trees up yonder. Sophia reached over, grabbed his arm and pointed. "Looks like trouble," she said.

Heyes took the reins in his left hand and started to reach into the inner pocket of his brown jacket. He wasn't fast enough. The first rider drew and fired; hitting Heyes in his side. The impact slammed Heyes back into the wagon bed and the spooked horses took off with the wagon careening behind them. Sophia clung to the sides of the wagon. The horses didn't get far. The riders had come on fast and the first one grabbed the reins of the frightened animals and pulled them up while the other rode up alongside Sophia holding his gun on her. Looking into the back of the wagon, he saw Heyes laying sprawled out and gasping for air. Sophia ignored the threat of the gun and scrambled over the seat to reach Heyes. She grabbed an empty grain sack and, wadding it up, shoved it against his side to stop the bleeding all the while speaking softly to him.

The first rider had dismounted and was reaching for the satchel. "Got it," he cried running for his horse and leaping into the saddle. The second rider was looking up the road. He saw two riders rounding the bend at a gallop and went for his gun. His chest exploded into blood and bone as he tumbled lifelessly from his horse. The first rider never looked back and laid spurs to his horse riding low to the saddle. He plunged into the trees and made his escape.

Kid, gun still drawn, pulled up roughly at the wagon. Seeing Heyes down and bleeding, he jumped off his horse and onto the wagon bed. Luke continued the pursuit.

"Heyes…" said Kid seeing the blood seeping out despite Sophia pressing hard on the sack. Heyes was panting now, unable to draw enough air. He looked at Kid wildly. Heyes's face was ashen and he was shaking hard. Kid knew it was bad.

Sophia snapped, "We need to get him back to the ranch fast! I'll send Bart for the Doc."

Nodding numbly, Kid climbed into the front of the wagon, picked up the dropped reins, and backed the team around carefully, his own horse following along with reins dangling. His thoughts were a jumbled mess and his hands were shaking.

It seemed to take forever before the farm came into sight. Mercifully, Heyes had passed out a while ago and now lay ominously still in the back with Sophia still leaning hard into his wound. Kid kept checking on him over his shoulder and didn't like what he saw.

Kid and Sophia yelled for the children as they came into the yard. Bart came running from the vegetable garden with Annie close on his heels. "Ma, what's wrong? Mr. Curry…" Bart began. Annie stopped running with a strangled cry. She had seen the blood covering her Ma's best dress.

"It ain't mine, child. Now run inside and get the water boiling. Take the sheets from my bed and start tearing them up," commanded Sophia. Her Ma's tone unfroze Annie and she ran into the cabin.

Kid yelled at Bart to get the doctor. Thinking quickly, the boy climbed onto Kid's horse and galloped down the road. Panicked now, Kid leapt out of the wagon, opened the tailgate and climbed up to his partner. Looking over at Sophia, his blue eyes betrayed his worst fears. It broke her heart to look at him. He seemed so frightened and lost. Not at all the gunfighter now; he was just another lost soul losing a loved one.

Heyes was white faced and limp. Kid slid his arms gently under his partner's shoulders and Sophia did the same with his feet. Together, they slid him out of the wagon. He seemed lifeless and Sophia was sure he was nearly gone. Still, she struggled to carry him into the cabin where they placed him on her bed. Unrestricted now, the blood flowed freely.

Sophia ran into the kitchen and started tearing at the sheets frantically. Kid seized a shirt left lying across a chair and, leaning over Heyes with his weight behind him, he staunched the wound. There was so much blood. It soon soaked the shirt and seeped into the mattress beneath Heyes. Kid tossed the shirt aside and reached for a quilt at the foot of the bed. It, too, was soon sodden with blood.

Kid couldn't believe what was happening. They'd been careful. Heyes hadn't even argued when Kid said that he would follow behind the wagon out of sight. They'd taken every precaution. They'd been expecting a confrontation, but not like this. They hadn't expected the banker to hire killers. How could they have been so stupid? He and Luke had stayed close but not close enough. He'd never forgive himself if….

Heyes's eyes opened and he looked up at the Kid. He could see the fright in the Kid's eyes. Heyes's right hand crept slowly up and grasped the Kid's wrist. "'s alright," he whispered softly, "don't hurt."

"Shut up, Heyes; just shut up. Save your strength," cried Kid refusing to look into his eyes as he pressed on the wound.

"Kid, look at me, please," said Heyes. He was starting to fever and growing weaker rapidly. Kid could feel the strength leaving his grip. "Ain't no one's fault."

"Heyes, stop talking. I don't want to hear it," said Kid his eyes locking onto Heyes's. All the fear he was feeling showed in his face and Heyes looked at him sadly.

"..bound to happen someday," said Heyes passing out again and releasing Kid's arm.

Sophia and Annie came through the door. Annie towed a heavy bucket steaming with hot water that she set down on the side table next to the bed. Sophia had the strips of sheets and her sewing basket under her arm. "Annie, make sure you get those knives good and hot. You hear?"

"Yes'm," said Annie leaving the room as quickly as she could. It was an awful sight to see and she was glad to go.

"What are you doing? The doc's on his way," said Kid to Sophia.

"You reckon he can last that long?" she said staring intently at Kid. "I ain't sitting here and letting him bleed to death. I'm gonna clean it out and then we're gonna cauterize it 'fore he bleeds out. I'm gonna need you to hold him down. Can you do it?"

Kid couldn't answer. He looked lost. She continued fiercely, "Damn it, boy, he needs you now." She ripped open the remnants of Heyes's shirt and started scrubbing the wound with a rag dipped in hot water. Annie returned and handed her mom a nearly full jug of corn liquor and dashed out again. Sophia liberally soaked the wound with the alcohol. She took a swig and nodding to Kid, she barked, "Grab hold now and roll him over. I need to clean the exit wound." She again reached for the hot rag and began washing the bloody, torn flesh.

"All right now, boy. Can you hold him down? He's gonna jump big when that hot iron hits him and I don't want him hurting hisself anymore," said Sophia more kindly. "Annie, fetch me one of those hot knives."

A moment later, Annie returned with a knife wrapped in a kitchen towel and passed it to her Ma.

Kid grabbed hold of Heyes's shoulders tightly and pressed him into the mattress. He kept his eyes on Heyes. He didn't want to see it, but he couldn't help hearing it. Heyes squirmed mightily as the knife sizzled against his wound. Kid hung on and closed his own eyes against the sickly smell of burning flesh. Gagging, he finally looked up at Sophia. She was staring intently at the wound watching as the blood seeping around the knife blade slowly blackened. She looked up and caught Kid staring at her. With a grim smile, she nodded and said, "That's good. Now, help me flip him onto his back. Annie," she roared, "bring that other knife in."

Annie appeared with another knife held out carefully in front of her. "Here, mama. It's good and hot."

"That's my girl," said Sophia as she grabbed and then pressed the hot iron onto Heyes chest without hesitation. Annie squealed and fled. Caught by surprise, Kid had loosened his grip and Heyes screamed aloud and arched off the bed. "Damn it, son, hold him down!" yelled Sophia wiping the hair out of her eyes. Kid wildly grabbed at his cousin's flailing arms and got him under control. Sophia reached for her sewing basket and threaded a darning needle. "Now, I'm gonna stitch up what I can. You keep hold of him, and pay attention now," she scolded. Kid did as he was told and he kept his eyes glued to Heyes's white face. "There. It's done. You can let go now," said Sophia.

Kid stood up and dropped his arms to his side. He couldn't take his eyes off Heyes. The sweat had beaded up on his partner's face; it was etched with pain. Heyes's breathing was erratic and coming in great gulps and small quick sips of air. He was still alive, but far from safe. Kid watched him; terrified that he was watching him die.

Sophia and Annie were bustling in and out of the room now; taking away the blood soaked linens and scrubbing the floor where Heyes's blood had pooled. Sophia kept an eye on Kid as she worked. She could see that he was numb with the shock of it all and she knew she had to do something for him right quick.

"Mr. Curry, stop standing there like a bump on a log and go make yourself useful. Those horses ain't gonna unhitch themselves, now are they?" she asked harshly as she came to a halt in front of him. Her arms were full of clean sheets and she aimed to clean up Heyes some, but she needed the Kid gone before she risked moving his partner again. "Go on, git! He ain't going anywhere and I need you to take care of those horses."

Kid nodded and, with one last look at his cousin, he left. The horses had wandered over to the water trough and were nibbling at the grassy tufts nearby. They were cool to Kid's touch and ready to be turned out. He led them round the yard to where the wagon was stored and began unharnessing them. The bay reached round and nosed Kid's back when he bent over to unbuckle the girth. Kid stood up and leaned into the bay's neck for a moment savoring the contact of another living creature.

He felt silly. Kid Curry needing a hug, but he did. They were outlaws and they knew darn well they weren't likely to lead long lives. But they never truly believed they'd die this young. God, what would he do if Heyes died? Heyes knew him inside out, knew all the awful things he had done, and still loved him. He was his only kin, his only friend. Kid felt the hot sting of tears. He wouldn't cry. He hadn't cried since he was a kid. Not since the day his family died. Heyes had held him tightly then as he had wrung himself dry and when he was finished, he'd known that nothing else could ever hurt him that bad ever again. But he was wrong, wasn't he? This would be so much worse.

Sophia watched Kid through the window. She had finished with Heyes and was waiting now. Waiting for what the good Lord had planned next. She was worried about Luke. He ought to be back soon. She was worried whether the doc would be in time. Most of all, she was worried about having a vengeful Kid Curry on her hands.

Bart and the doctor arrived a few hours later. Kid heard them ride in. He was sitting with Heyes watching the slight rise and fall of his chest. Heyes's breathing had leveled out and he seemed to be resting easier, but every now and then Kid still had to reach out and put the small hand mirror from Sophia's dresser in front of Heyes's nose just to reassure himself that his partner was still alive.

Doc Haskell tapped lightly on the door to the bedroom and then entered quietly. Bart had told him about their lawyer, Mr. Dorfman, who had been shot by robbers. He had said that his ma and Mr. Dorfman's partner, Mr. Minton, had been there and they had taken quick action to stop the bleeding. Crossing the darkened room to the bedside, Doc greeted the young man keeping vigil.

"Mr. Minton, I am so sorry about your partner's injury. Please, may I have a look at him?" asked the doctor kindly.

The young Mr. Minton jumped up and nodded. "Please Doc, whatever, you can do for him. I have money…." the lad said.

The doctor sighed. It was always the same; as though he wouldn't do his best unless he was offered payment. "My dear man, I promise you I will do everything in my power to help your friend, but first I must be allowed to examine him. I need to concentrate on the patient, so if you would be so good as to step outside I promise it won't be too long."

Kid hesitated and then nodded his agreement. He left and closed the door quietly behind him. Sophia and Annie had left a plate for him on the still warm stove. They had gone out to finish the day's chores with Bart's help. Kid picked at the meal but he wasn't hungry. He sat in the gloom alone with his ugly thoughts.

The ladies came in a while later, and could see that he had no news yet. They washed their hands, and Sophia joined him at the table without speaking. She reached out and placed her hand on his. Annie poured coffee for her ma and Mr. Minton; and had just sat down when the door to the bedroom opened and the doctor came out.

"I've done what I could. You did a fine job stopping the bleeding, Mrs. Kenneter. I had to clean out the wound again and stitch him up a bit more, but you definitely saved that boy's life with your quick thinking," said the doctor. "Bullet nicked a vein, but it missed his organs. He's not out of the woods yet, but I believe he'll live. You'll have to keep watch for infection, though, and make sure he has plenty of fluids. He's lost more blood than most people have to spare."

Kid closed his eyes and dropped his head for a moment trying to contain his relief. Standing up, he shook the doctor's hand and thanked him sincerely. Sophia handed the doctor a basket of freshly gathered eggs and promised they would be in the next day or so to settle up the bill.

As the doctor was leaving down the drive, Luke came riding in. He dismounted and handed his horse's reins to Bart who had been sitting on the porch waiting for him. Bart told him the doctor had just left and that Mr. Heyes was still alive. Luke made for the house and, a few minutes later, the Kid came out. He caught Bart before he'd unsaddled Luke's horse and, taking the reins from the boy, Kid swung up and rode off.

The Kid rode in late the next day. Luke had been out in the corral and had watched him come down the road, but Kid's face gave away nothing so Luke hurried over to where he pulled up.

"Kid, did you catch him? Was he still where I told you?" asked Luke.

"Yep," said Kid dismounting.

"Did he tell you who he was working for?" asked Luke.

"Yep," said Kid as he loosened the cinch.

"Did you...," started Luke. Kid stared hard at Luke and the question died a quick death. Kid turned away first. Swallowing hard, Luke watched him for a moment and then quietly said, "Ma said that Heyes ought to be waking soon."

Kid handed the reins to Luke without another word and walked off towards the cabin.

Reaching the bedroom door, Kid hesitated a moment. His feelings were threatening to overwhelm him. He was relieved that Heyes was holding his own, but still worried for him. He was angry at himself that he hadn't foreseen the shooting. And he felt guilty; guilty for riding off and dirty for what he had done. Pushing aside all those thoughts, Kid turned the knob and eased the door open. The lights had been dimmed down low and the curtains pulled tight against the afternoon sun. Heyes looked like a corpse laid out for a wake. The image shocked Kid. Crossing the room quietly, he slipped into the chair pulled up close and leaned in to listen to his cousin's breathing. He _**was**_ breathing; evenly now. Kid touched his partner's forehead. It was cool to the touch and dry. The fever had broken during the night.

Heyes moved slightly under Kid's hand and slowly his eyes opened. He looked up at Kid and the Kid could see that he knew him. "Hey," Kid said softly. Heyes looked at him for a moment longer and then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again. Reassured that his partner was on the mend, the Kid crept out of the chair and settled on an old quilt on the floor. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

Sophia came in the next morning and opened the curtains allowing the sunlight to stream in and freshen up the room. She had heard the Kid arrive yesterday and had seen him speaking to Luke but the looks on his face and Luke's had told her all she needed to know; so she had left the two partners on their own for the night. Now, she looked down at Kid resting uncomfortably on the scrunched up quilt. He looked like a boy still, she thought. Well, looks can be deceiving, this one was all man. She straightened the blankets on Heyes and gently brushed her hand across his forehead. It had been rough, but he was better now. She'd grown to love this boy, both of them really, in a very short time. They were good enough boys for her and she'd been glad to do what she could for Heyes. He'd been shot because he was helping her and she would regret that forever. Picking up a glass from the bedside table, she turned to leave and caught Kid looking at her guardedly. She smiled and nodded at him and saw him visibly relax. "He's better today. You get yourself up off that hard floor and come have some flapjacks with the kids and me, you hear?" she said in a gruff whisper as she left the room.

Kid stiffly rose from the floor and sat down by Heyes. He did look better. The color was returning to his skin and the sweaty residue from the fever had disappeared. As though he had sensed Kid's scrutiny, Heyes opened his eyes again. Kid watched the confusion give way to reality and he grinned at Heyes. "Hey partner, good to see you," he said.

Heyes smiled and weakly said, "It's good to be seen."

Beaming now, Kid squeezed his partner's good shoulder. "You had us all scared, Heyes. We thought you were done for."

"I don't kill easy, Kid. You know that," said Heyes. "Kid, I could use some water…"

Kid jumped up to fetch the water and, by the time he returned, his friend was fast asleep again.

It took Heyes a few more days to heal up enough to get on his feet. The Kid stuck close to the ranch during that time and so did Luke. It wouldn't do for them to be seen around town, so Sophia and Bart took care of going into town for supplies and fetching the boys' things from the hotel. There was no talk at all around town about the robbery and that in itself was odd. It was as though it had never happened.

Of course, Doc knew it did. He came out every day to check on the progress of his patient. He never asked what had happened, though. He didn't talk about his patients as a matter of course and he'd known Ben and liked him real well. He assumed these three strangers were acquaintances of the late Mr. Kenneter and he didn't need to know more. He didn't want to. Doc could tell Sophia was real fond of them and that was enough for him. He knew Mr. Dorfman was no lawyer, though. A man doesn't get that many bullet scars on him by practicing law.

Heyes spent his confinement plotting and planning his revenge on the banker. It galled him that he'd let himself get shot and had put Sophia at risk. He took pride in his planning and it was a personal affront when a plan went wrong. He had deliberately tried to provoke the banker, but he had never given serious consideration to the possibility of violence. He thought he was a good judge of character and he had seen the banker as a meek, greedy man. That was not a mistake he'd make again.

Sophia returned from town with a telegram for him. It was from Sy Sloane and he had found Doggett. Cranston Doggett was a geological consultant who worked for the mines. He was currently on retainer for Beaumont Mining Corporation out of Denver. Doggett had an excellent reputation in his field and had been integral to several major ore discoveries. Things were starting to make sense to Heyes, but he needed some more information before he spoke to the family.

That evening, after dinner, Heyes asked Kid to help him out onto the porch for some fresh air. He was still pretty shaky on his feet and Heyes used this as an excuse to get his partner alone. Kid gently gripped Heyes's left arm to steady him and lead him out to a rocker and swing on the end of the porch facing the cornfields. The quarter moon had risen and shone brightly across the slowly undulating cornstalks. It was a lovely sight and the two enjoyed it briefly before Heyes turned to Kid and softly asked, "What did you find out from the shooter, Kid?"

Shocked by the directness of the question, Kid stared speechlessly at his cousin.

"C'mon, Kid. I know you went after him…" said Heyes.

"Luke told you! That lying bas…" said Kid only to be interrupted by Heyes.

"No. He didn't, Kid, but you just did," said Heyes sadly. "Did you kill him, Kid?"

"Damn it, Heyes. No, I didn't! Though I don't suppose you'll believe that. I wanted to, I really did, and I came close enough I'm sure he wished I had," growled Kid.

"I believe you, Kid. I just had to ask. I know how you take exception to me getting shot," said Heyes with a smile. "Now, what did you find out?"

"He said he was working for a Bill Decker. Decker is a rich man over in Denver, owns a bunch of ranches, and some mining claims," said Kid calming down. "Decker sent him to stop Sophia from getting to the bank. He was supposed to just rob you. He had the money with him, too. Sophia's got it now. Heyes, I asked him why he shot you right off. He said he thought you were going for a gun. That's why I didn't kill him, Heyes. He thought you were going to start shooting at him."

"Oh, but I was, Kid. He's lucky he beat me to the draw," said Heyes with a grin. "Kid, I think I might know what's going on here."

"What are you thinking, Heyes?" asked Kid.

"Gold, Kid. I'm thinking there's gold here and we just have to find it," answered Heyes as he rose and stretched stiffly. "We'll send Luke and the kids out tomorrow to start searching the property. I'll have them start with the creek bed where it runs through the cornfield."

It was another lovely morning when Heyes and Sophia headed off to town the next day with Kid riding alongside. Sophia handled the reins this time. Heyes sank back into the pillow supporting his back and he enjoyed the ride. They arrived at the bank close to noon and Heyes led the way in not giving away how sore and weak he still was. Kid followed Heyes closely with Sophia trailing behind. Without pause, Heyes crossed the lobby and threw open the office door with a bang. The startled Mr. Crawford started to rise, indignant at the interruption. "Now see here…," he began.

Heyes glared at the banker until he sank back into his chair. Tossing the bag he had carried in onto the desk, Heyes said, "There's your $10,000. Mrs. Kenneter wants her mortgage signed off on now."

"Well, you see….," began Crawford.

Heyes slapped his hands down hard and leaned across the width of the desk, "No, _**you**_ see. She is signing those papers now." Heyes stared ferociously at the banker until Crawford dropped his eyes submissively.

Kid had moved to the banker's side and dropped his hand to his gun menacingly. Seeing him approach, Crawford broke out in a sweat and stammered, "Of course. I have them right here." Reaching for his desk drawer he stopped, terrified, as Kid grasped his hand and hissed, "Nice and easy."

With noticeably shaking hands, the banker retrieved the papers and laid them noisily onto the desk in front of Sophia. "Here," he began but his voice squeaked alarmingly. Clearing his throat he repeated, "Here, Mrs. Kenneter, you'll see that everything is in order for you. There are two copies: one for the bank and one for you. We regret that…"

"Oh, I am sure you regret it," said Heyes.

Sophia quickly signed the papers and handed them to Heyes. Scanning them carefully, he nodded to her and then returned his attention to the banker. He handed one copy to the terrified man and folded the second copy up and tucked it inside his jacket being sure to reveal the large handgun strapped to his thigh.

"I want a receipt for the $10,000, Crawford. Mrs. Kenneter, congratulations. You now own your ranch free and clear," said Heyes offering her his arm. Sophia stood up and took Heyes's offered arm with great care. She gave Crawford a dirty look and swept out of the office with Heyes.

Kid leaned in over the banker. "I'll take that receipt now, Crawford."

Already seated in the wagon, Sophia gently fluffed and arranged the pillow behind Heyes. All the while, tears were streaming down her face as she clucked and fussed over him. He knew she was overcome with relief and he allowed her to compose herself through her actions. "Sophia," he said gently grasping her hand in midair, "I'm fine. Here's Kid now."

Kid grinned at Heyes and Sophia and patted his chest pocket. Smiling through her tears now, Sophia allowed Kid to help her aboard. Kid retrieved his horse and mounted. Sophia carefully picked up the reins, clucked softly to the team, and they started for home. Heyes settled back and closed his eyes.

Rounding the final bend in the road before the ranch, they were surprised to see Luke, Bart and Annie dancing excitedly in the meadow at their approach. Sophia stopped the team alongside her family.

"What are you young'uns doing all the way out here? You should be doing your chores not lollygagging about waiting for us," she said.

"Ma," screamed Annie and Bart as one. "We're rich, we're rich," they said jumping up and down.

"Heyes was right, Ma! We found gold flakes in the creek just below that riffle through the cornfield. Look!" Luke said holding out his hand in the bright sunlight. There were bits of shiny ore in the palm of his hand.

"How can that be? I can't be….we can't be," stammered Sophia as fresh tears sprang to her eyes. She jumped down and looked back up at Heyes. "How did you know? When..."

Heyes grinned back at her. "I didn't know, Sophia. But it's the only thing that made sense so I had Luke and the kids search the ranch while we were in town. I figured Crawford and Doggett must've found something in your cornfield. Doggett is a geologist for a mining company out of Denver. Gold was the only thing that made any sense and the creek was the only place it could be. Now, let's get everyone in the wagon and get on home. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" asked Bart.

"Tomorrow's the day your Ma files her mining claim," said Kid.

Sophia cooked a fine meal that night: chicken and dumplings with fresh garden carrots and a rhubarb pie. After the youngsters were sent to bed, she pulled the corn liquor down and, with a wink to the menfolk, she poured four hefty glasses.

"Boys, how can I ever thank you for all you have done for me and mine?" she asked as she passed out the glasses.

"Sophia, that fine meal was thanks enough. Besides, Heyes and me owe you plenty for all you did to pull him through," said Kid.

"Well, there is one more thing you could do….," began Heyes.

Early the next morning, Sophia drove Luke, Kid, and Heyes into town. The four had a happy, noisy breakfast at the local café and then parted company loudly at the train station. Several townspeople noted the departure of Mrs. Kenneter's lawyer and two other men. Mrs. Kenneter was later seen entering the Assayer's Office.

Late the next night, the bank of Kitchers Falls was robbed of over $40,000. The robbers used dynamite and blew a huge hole out the back of the bank to escape from. Startled citizens reported seeing five or six horses galloping south out of town. It took the sheriff a couple of hours to raise a posse and pick up a trail. By that time, the bank robbers had made it to the red rock country and had hid their trail well. The money was never recovered.

After losing the posse, Luke, Heyes and Kid had circled back to the Kenneter Ranch. They rode into the yard in the wee hours of the morning. Luke and Kid each led one of horses from the Kenneter team. Heyes followed behind them on his mare gripping the saddlehorn with one hand. His face was tight with fatigue but he hung on with grim determination. Strapped across the cantle of his saddle were two sacks of money.

Sophia met them in the yard. She'd been plenty worried but they'd never know. She silently took the two horses and led them into the corral pulling their halters off. Heyes had borrowed her team to give the illusion of a gang of bank robbers. There had been several gangs active in the area recently, but not the Devil's Hole gang.

The boys dismounted quietly trying not to wake the children who were asleep in the house. Returning to the riders, Sophia saw Luke, Kid, and Heyes smiling and laughing over something. Her heart constricted at the thought of saying goodbye to these two. In a very short time, they'd become family. Kid was like a son to her and, Heyes…heck, if Heyes were twenty years older there's no telling what would happen.

"All right now, you all get inside and get something to eat. Lord knows, Heyes has had a long enough night. You two better get him to bed quick before he falls asleep standing up," she said gruffly. Giving each of them a peck on the cheek as they passed her, she shooed them inside, and then set about to care for the other horses.

Kid and Heyes said their goodbyes two days later. They had spent the last couple of days down at the creek poking around. The Kenneter strike was small, but it would be enough for Sophia and the kids to live comfortably. Heyes left her some of the cash from the robbery to get her set up with equipment, and to hire that nice, dark-haired friend of theirs to work the claim and keep the claim jumpers away. Luke had decided to quit the gang and try to stay home now that he no longer needed to support the family but he was still a wanted man so they had to be careful.

It was a hard goodbye and everyone had trouble letting go, especially Sophia. Luke thanked Heyes and Kid nicely for everything and sent his goodbyes to the rest of the gang. The children kept throwing their arms about them in tight hugs. Sophia charged in and out of the house, bringing sacks of food, bundles of socks, and, lastly, even a pillow for Heyes to use at night on the ride back to the Hole.

Laughing, Heyes took the pillow and tied it around his bedroll. He turned back to Sophia and with a twinkle in his eyes he caught her around the waist and swung her around. "Mrs. Kenneter, I do believe I'll marry you!" he said planting a big kiss on her cheek.

Blushing, Sophia swatted at him and said, "Like I'd have you!"

The boys mounted and, with smiles and waves, rode out of the yard and down the road. "Heyes, don't it make you feel good to help out a family like that?" asked Kid after a while.

"It sure does, but don't forget we helped ourselves a bit, too," said Heyes with a grin as he patted his saddlebags.

"Yep. It'll be nice to have some time off now that we've got enough to last a while," said Kid.

"Time off? Kid, we've got a job to do," said Heyes.

"What are you yakking about, Heyes?" said Kid, getting annoyed at the change of plans.

"I'm talking about the Beaumont Mining Corporation payroll job," said Heyes with a wink as he spurred his horse and galloped ahead.


End file.
